This invention relates to a process for sticking a water-swellable polymeric gel to a fibrous material and to the product of such process. It relates particularly to a woven or nonwoven fabric, cellulosic fluff, or wadding coated with a substantial quantity of a dry, particulate gel such as a cross-linked, water-swellable, partially hydrolyzed polyacrylamide and to the processes for making and using such absorbent articles.
Bandages and absorbent pads containing powdered or granular water-absorbent materials such as polyoxyethylene sorbitol, carboxymethylcellulose, sodium alginate, or other such substance sprinkled or interspersed between layers of cotton, absorbent paper, or other cellulosic material are known and have been used to absorb and hold body fluids. Although such articles provide a useful means whereby substantially larger quantities of moisture can be absorbed than is possible with the untreated fabrics, it is often difficult to keep the absorbent solid in place once it has been more or less evenly dispersed.